Running from True feelings
by Rossk
Summary: Sonic and chums have a sleepover and sonic wonders about his feelings of Amy.
1. The Sleepover

Chaos is Power, Power is enriched by the Heart  
  
  
  
No I don't own any sonic character k?? Good  
  
  
  
Tail's workshop in the mystic ruins  
  
"This is stupid I can't believe I let u guys talk me into this" exclaimed the master emerald echidna guardian. " How on earth did u get me to come to Tail's birthday sleepover, did u drug me "  
  
" Oh jeez have some fun Knuckle Head Chaos 0 is looking after the emerald it will be fine (in a whisper) besides no one else would come and he would have cried".  
  
Tails burst in with a stupid hat on, he excitedly jumped around knocking the other 2 over "oops" he said, S+K pulled themselves up and threw a cushion at Tails for being silly "ahhh no fair guys" he said rubbing his head, he then pulled the 3 sleeping bags (ORANGE Blue AND RED ONES) onto the floor and started rearranging them " I get to put mine by Sonic in case I get scared" "Oh brother" muttered Sonic, Knuckles looked irritated and started unpacking his bag "can we like get changed and get this over with" he said in a annoyed tone, "ooooooooooooook echidna face u use the bathroom, I'll change in the spare room and. tails." but he was cut off " hey SONIC why cant I just change in the same room as you????" exclaimed the little fox. "Err.. well its kind of a teenage thing tails, u'll understand one day" said Sonic rather awkwardly, "when sonic when?? Tomorrow, Tuesday? Christmas? When when " the fox said bouncing up and down with excitement again.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles ran and got changed but not before locking the doors of the rooms so Tails couldn't get in just in case. They all soon met up again in Tail's bedroom, "haha nice pyjamas knucklehead , the magic roundabout?? Ha a" laughed Sonic who was then punched by Knuckles. "Owww" said Sonic rubbing his arm. They then settled down and played the Game cube for a bit, they played SA2B(what else) Sonic won all the matches on his mode, Knuckles won all his and Tails won all his so they then got into their sleeping bags and ate popcorn.  
  
" I know " said Sonic , "lets talk about girls " he grinned " awwww no yucky no lets tell ghost stories but not scary ones, preferably one with hot chocolate and no ghosts or monsters but ponies" sad tails.  
  
Knuckles lifted 1 eyebrow then *WAM*he punched Tails " carry on Sonic " he growled.  
  
Sonic grinned "k Knuckles what do u think about Rouge I mean it's so obvious she fancies you so what do you think of her" Knuckles blushed even redder and mumbled " oh oh I wouldn't have shut up tails if I knew this would be asked.. err well.er..shes..er ok..nice.yeah ummmmm hang n Sonic what do u think of AMY ROSE" he grinned seeing Sonics startled expression as he knew he didn't have to continue his answer. "Amy. well you know how it is ha she's obsessed with me but I just don't have the time Imtoo cool really and like she's kind of irritating and I just done the time for her really" sonic said. Knuckles stared at him then said" Sonic she asked u if you wanted to go to town with her last week but you said no u were busy but then all you did was sleep, what is it with you she tries so hard u are always hard on her" he said angrily. Sonic slapped him and said " since when were you a love expert echidna dude" Knuckles thought then muttered " good point I don't know where that came from" he then fell asleep.. sonic poked him then looked at his best friend Tails who was looking puzzled " Sonic if you don't like Amy why do u have pictures of her in your room, why do u keep the xmas, birthday,valetines cards she sends , if you ask me your running away from your own feelings" he then also fell down asleep for no reason Sonic poked him and looked at the Stars. " what are my true feelings. I don't know.how can I run from my true feelings if I don't understand them.I mean.Amy's nice I guess just. Well I don't know. *Sigh* maybe I am running away from my true feelings.maybe.just.maybe." h then fel asleep and Shadow used Chaos Control to get in then poked Sonic as he thought it wasn't fair no1 was awake to do so. 


	2. a crazy notion

A crazy notion  
  
The next Day Sonic was in his apartment in Station Square, a few floors down from Amy's. He walked up and down his flat thinking to himself " Do I like Amy? It's to confusing..Shes pretty and all but..Hey what am I saying God.I don't know." His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door he dashed off and opened it and his Heart gave a jolt. It was Amy Rose.!!!  
  
"Hi sonic. I know. Well.um its pointless asking but I really need help..well my apartments been invaded by cockroaches and while its being cleaned and disinfected I well need somewhere. To stay." She rubbed the back of her neck looking at the floor. Sonic eyed her up and down then a insane motion caused him to pull he into his flat and say " sure you can stay" it shocked both of them, sonic even more despite the fact he said it. 


	3. Splunk

Chapter 3.  
  
The next morning when sonic awoke he knew there was some reason that he felt so odd, and then he remembered he let Amy stay with him. He crept round to the living room and peered in and saw her sleeping peacefully "She is so sweet looking," he thought "No wait. What am I saying" SPLUNK (he threw green jelly at himself for being stupid). Amy awoke with a start and stared at Sonic then smiled shyly "Err good morning sonic," she said " Umm hello. Bathrooms over there if u needs to do. Stuff" he said awkwardly "Don't you need it more..." she said pointing to the green jelly slopping down his face  
  
"Err no this is a hobby of mine" he said with a thumbs up then he proceeded to splat red jelly on himself. Amy eyed him up and down confused then went to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Sonic pushed the red and green goop off then scratched his head " what the hell am I doing . she usually irritates me and I go mad at her. I don't get this at all maybe I.maybe I.maybe I" but before he could finish what he was thinking there was a loud knock on the window. Sonic dashed over and opened it and Tails was outside hovering with his twin tails " HI SONIC" he said excitedly "Oh god. Why can't you use the door?" he groaned "SO WHAT ARE WE DOING TOOOOODAY SONIC" he said while zooming into the flat,  
  
"Ahh crap " thought sonic " I cant let him see ive got her here."  
  
He grabbed Tail's arm then said " well erm I'm kind of busy today.making preparations.. for.for.er.er.er another surprise party for you that you don't know about" " WOW COOL SONIC CAN I HELP HUH HUH CAN I" he said while bouncing around pouring flour into a cake bowl and on the floor. "AH Tails no stop " said Sonic clearing up the flour at super speed while Tails tried to throw eggs into the bowl but mainly threw them at Sonic. "Tails stop im doing it myself ok" he said while pulling Tails to the window "But SONIICCCCCCCC when is my surprise party?" he whined  
  
"ahhh hes got me now.." thought Sonic.. "Erm well its next Tuesday." he said nodding while making a mental note to try and do something for the hasty day. He then shoved Tails out of the window and shut it and the curtains "Bye tails" he shouted "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM FALLING HEL HELP HELP HELP HELP OH NOOO" tails screamed as he fell  
  
"Tails U can fly remember?" shouted Sonic "Oh yeah" said tails as he flew into the distants to the mystic ruins.  
  
"Phew.that was so close" muttered Sonic, just then the bathroom door opened and Amy Came out, she grinned at him then said "well Sonic I have to go to work now so. I'll see you later ok?"  
  
" AH CRAP WORK.I FORGOT.1 MINTUE TO GET THERE.PLENTY OF TIME.CYA IN A SEC AMES" he shouted running out of the door down a few hundred steps into the post office in the centre of Town then delivering all the Mail for the whole town in 20 seconds then back up the hundreds of stairs and to his flat "Phew.ok cyan later Amy" he said  
  
Then he had another crazy notion he couldn't stop himself from saying " Amy when you get back shall we go to the funfair" Amy looked surprised then flushed even pinker then said "oh sure.cool. *Whisper* oh my god this is the best day of my life". Then she left.  
  
"Why oh why did I say that" SPLUNK he then hit himself with yellow jelly. 


	4. FunfairUnfair

Chapter 4  
  
Fun fair love  
  
Sonic was hoping that the time he spent with Amy that day would help him figure his true feelings out so when Amy Rose came back they set off to Twinkle Park, It would have taken Sonic all of 30 secs to get there but he had Amy with him so he went at her speed which he did find irritatingly slow but for some reason he didn't feel like complaining.  
  
When they got there (after 20 MINUTES! SLOMO) Sonic paid for Amy and Him to go in "So um what do you want to go on first" said Sonic? "Oh well Ive always wanted to go on the chaos dipper but Ive always been too scared" Amy said grinning sheepishly "Well fear no more cause you can go with me" he said cheerfully. So they got in the cart and strapped themselves in then after 5 minutes of nauseating whooshing around a high circuit they got off laughing and joking. Sonic decided he would get them some chilly dogs and as he got them and sat down he caught Amys Eye and was transfixed for a few seconds. "oh my God whets she doing. what am I doing. Jesus...phew...err...I better look away. no wait. I think I'll say..." CRASHH His thoughts were interrupted by the crashing of a huge round robot egg with laser guns, the hatch opened and Dr.Robotniks ugly head poked out.... "Hahahha im gonna crush everything untill im declared mayor of this town" he shouted. "Ahab Sonic you spiky vagabound we may have been friends up on Ark but that was essential and now your time is over" he said pointing at the blue hedgehog. The huge egg starting rolling forwards blasting hot beams of light(lasers u fools) as Sonic dashed away trying to think how to destroy this new weapon  
  
Sonic grabbed hold of a maypole and spun himself round and over eggman onto a trampoline into the air onto a passing roller coaster then down into the gun range tent "ahhha I will use the air guns to weaken it then find a way to disable it" he sad while loading 2 guns. Sonic dashed out guns blazing and starting blasting at the odd contraption *ping* *PING* *ping* ....the bullets bounced off the robot Eggman grinned evily "ahaha sonic that wont destory it unless it hits the fuel tank on the side" "thanks butt breath you fool" shouted Sonic aiming the guns at the side..... he cocked the guns,then got it right on target and "after 3..to surrender egg butt...1..2..." " NOT SO FAST YOU REPULSIVE WORM" screamed Eggman "I have that pink hedgehog friend of yours, do as I say and put the guns down for a start *clunk* (sonic put them down) ..Hahahahhahaha " he laughed menacingly then lifted Amy who was tied in bounds to show he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Ok Eggman calm down. We can agree this...don't hurt her" he nervously said "mmmm have feelings for her do we blue?" he laughed "WhAt .....hey...um..just put her down now.......hang on a second" he dashed over and spin dashed the laser cannons causing them to fly off. "HAHAHAHHA lets see you do something without guns Tubby" smirked Sonic  
  
He dashed forwards as eggmans egg starting rolling away .*clang* he threw his body at the side and started kicking the tank then using a spin dash so it came undone , the fuel blurted out and soon the egg tank stopped and Sonic started drilling a hole in the top to reach eggman... "ahh NOO DONT HURT ME AGAIN" wailed Eggman who jumped up and waddled away . Sonic quickly untied Amy and was releived to see Eggman had done little damage to Amys "Sonic you saved me " said Amy "Im so grateful. thank you....." "um it was nothing Ames. he but that egg creep ruined our date. .... I mean he ruined our Day" he mumbled shyly  
  
Their Eyes locked again and this time Sonic said something."How about we do something again soon. Say Tuesday" he grinned happily. "Sure thing..." said Amy shyly... But the walk was not 20 minutes this time. But 30 seconds for Sonic carried Amy all the way;).  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others but I was in a hurry, chapter 5 will be up soon. 


	5. Love is Cooking

Chapter 5  
  
Love is cooking As Sonic and Amy went back to his apartment, Sonic realised he had had nothing to eat that day nor had Amy really, but it was to late to go out as everything would be shut " Amy are you hungry" asked Sonic "Umm yes very but I didn't want to say anything as well. Um I heard you weren't a good cook. Sorry sonic just what I heard" she smiled shyly as she said it. Alougth this was true Sonic felt he wanted to make her something special. So he grinned then said " Oh shall we find out then miss Rose." He said cheekily "Oh ok then, you may have everything I own if I die," she laughed  
  
So Sonic dashed to the kitchen then found a plate of Blue Jelly SPLUNK As he wiped it off his face he groaned "oooh nooo why oh why did I say that? What am I going to do?? I can't cook!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah crap.hmm.. wait in France the time is different and restaurants will be open " He opened up the window and ran down the side of the building and dashed off to Paris, France. He approached a flashy looking place and approached a squirrel with a funny beret on and a classic French moustache "umm bonjour monsieur.err.. um." but he was stopped by the French squirrel " ah can the crap talk guv wat u want then? Sonic got a load of French food then ran back to station square and jumped through his kitchen window, he then ran out paced it on the dining room table "Ok Ames im done" he said pulling her arm and her into the room  
  
"WOW SONIC" she squealed when she saw the huge pile of delicious looking foods, " You really can cook.is that all for us??" she asked "Sure is Amy for our date.DAYTE..Er.DAY..DAY yeah" he grinned with his thumbs up "Wow Sonic I can see myself having to put another notch in my belt as this is fantastic" she exclaimed taking a bite of some big French bread sandwich. " I know I tell you all the time but .you really are special," she said shyly. But instead of going a dark angry purple Sonics blue changed slightly red as he wondered to himself "well..that felt nice. Her saying that.. maybe ive almost caught up with what my true feelings are.. about I ran so far away I think ive more to do though...but maybe not so much"  
  
He smiled at Amy then took bite out of weird knobbly sandwich.."BLEEEERGH SNAILS". 


	6. Getting closer to the true feelings

CHAPTER 6  
  
SUSPICION AROUSES  
  
The day after the fun fair incident it was a Sunday so Sonic didn't have to go to work, however Amy did, so Sonic decided to try and get some much needed extra sleep. "ZZZZZZZZZZ..." BRING  
  
BRING  
  
BRING "aww man who .zzz..no wait...what..zzzzz.oh it's the tele.tele.television??.no wait.zzz..telephone!!" he mumbled He then got up out of his crumpled mess of cool blue blankets and grabbed the phone  
  
"HI, Sonic speaking.... Why are you doing ringing me so early?" he groaned in an annoyed tone "HISONICITSTAILSHOWAREYOUWHYHAVENTYOURUNGMEINTHEPASTDAYHUHHUHSHALLWEDOSOMETH ING.HUH" a loud fast squeaky voice  
  
"TAILS SLOW DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE ON ABOUT" shouted Sonic. "phew.hang on im outta breath.ok well we haven't done anything for the past day, shall I come to your house" he asked Sonic thought for a second then realised that would be a bad idea as Tails would realise Amy was staying. "Umm maybe if I go to yours instead? " he said sleepily. "errr how about I go to Station Square go to Computer Exchange and buy Hunter :the reckoning for Nintendo Gamecube then go to yours , then we both go back to the Mystic ruins to play it ok?" said Tails  
  
"sure Tails , c ya later!!" Said Sonic "byeeeee " said Tails.  
  
"phew" thought Sonic, he had forgotten about Tails completely when he was with Amy then he remembered, if Tails popped round before they left for the mystic ruins, Tails might notice Amy was staying there. "Theres only 1 thing for it...i have to .clean up..this is gonna be a job n a half" he groaned SPLUNK Then as he wiped off orange jelly he ran to the living room and shoved the camp bed behind the sofa, put cushions back I place and put Amys bags behind a chair..wit a quick peek over his shoulder he then unzipped the bag and had a sneaky look ;) "hmmm lets see what she's got here...a photo of ME..hmmm.stlyeish I guess..clothes..perfume.Gba and Sonic Advance.diary...Diary.....hmmm I wonder if its updated at all" he said grinning.  
  
KLONK  
  
KLOCK  
  
KLOCK "eh???" said Sonic spinning round..then by the window he saw his little furry sidekick hovering and slamming his fists against the glass pane Using his speed Sonic replaced everything then shoved the bag to the side and dashed to the window and the opening it "TAILS..I do have a front door you know!!!" he shouted "I know Sonic. but ..hey whys it smell of perfume so much." said Tails with a puzzling look glancing around Sonic started to Panic and grabbing onto Tails hand he jumped out of the window (but not before shutting.. always keep windows closed when going out or a smelly man or thief may get in) As Sonic and Tails plummeted Tails was screaming "AHHHH YOUR TRYING TO KILL US ALL..WERE GONNA FALL AHHHHHHH..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WERE GONNA GO SPLAT AHHHH" "Miles Prower, you are not know as Tails for no reason!!!!"  
  
Then Tails started his twin tails helicopter move and he and Sonic flew off to the Mystic Ruins. "Tails..why don't we take a train.its less scary" said Sonic glancing at the ant like buildings "cheaper this way" shouted Tails weaving through Clouds  
  
When they got to Tail's workshop/house they started playing Hunter: the reckoning for Gamecube which Tails had just bought so thy spent hours hacking over zombies heads and blasting demons full of arrows and lead "ha I bet Amy would be scared of this wouldn't she Sonic??" said Tails as he jabbed the X button " she is a bit of a wimp"  
  
"NO SHES NOT!!" screamed Sonic but after seeing Tails puzzled face he said"errr.. errr..no.she's not. a wimp she's BIG wimp..err yeah.. Then he glanced at his Watch and noticed Amy would be home soon  
  
" I got to go little dude I'll catch you up real soon I promise!!" he said as he dashed off all the way to Station Square and up to his apartment where he quickly washed himself and brushed his spikes "Amy Rose.sigh.she is nice I guess.but I was so mean to her before ..what if she has stopped loving me.hmphm why should I care SPLUNK get a grip dude!.hmm maybe I should check that diary out just for err fun though" he said to his mirror who seemed to agree with him when he nodded so he guessed it was ok.  
  
As Sonic opened the little pink book he began to read 19TH OCTOBER 2002.today I SAW sonic.he ran past me with a quick glance..i wonder if it meant my wildest dream and wish .for Sonic.." he stopped reading as he heard a SLAM. He shoved the diary back and ran to greet Amy. 


	7. Slow downs to achieving True Feelings

CHAPTER 7  
  
As Sonic and Amy were going to bed (separate ones. to amys annoyance) Sonic smiled at Amy "goodnight Ames" "night sonic" she said gazing into his eyes. "Wait Sonic! Didn't you say we were going somewhere on Tuesday" she said with her eyes full of hope.  
  
"oh yeah, we'll decide tomorrow, night Ames" he said yawning as he closed his bedroom door.  
  
As Sonic pulled the covers over his head he looked upon the stars and thought. Amy Rose..well..I guess. I do like her a lot, she's real cute and sweet.and what the hell am I saying.no wait I know what im saying. I think BRING BRING.  
  
"What the hell?" moaned Sonic reaching for the phone but falling off his bed.. "Oooof.yeah WHAT do you want.." he moaned  
  
"Hi Sonic its Tails!" chirped the little fox. "Knuckles and I are having a sleepover at mine tomorrow are you coming! It willberealfunandwewilldoloadsofstuffandthenweeeee" "TAILS CALM DOWN A SECOND" bellowed Sonic "Yeah alright I'll come just shut up and let me sleep. Jeez" muttered Sonic  
  
As he pulled his blue blanket over him he looked at the stars and carried on Shes really nice.ive run far from my feelings but I think.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sonic dropped asleep and didn't wake up till he heard a knocking at his door. RAP-RAP "errr Sonic?? You there" came a sweet voice.. Sonic whipped out of bed and opened the door in a flash "yep" he grinned looking at Amy  
  
"Hi..well you will be pleased to know that Rouge is going to let me stay till my flats fully cleared so you don't have to put up with me!" she said nervously  
  
"WHAT.. oh um I mean what.no wait please don't go Amy.because.." "Because?.." said Amy with eyes of wonder and hope.. "Because the truth is Amy Rose.I.I.Love you.STAYING here. yes STAYING HERE..err yeah please don't go" he said with a pleading look.  
  
Amy looked happy and hugged Sonic "oh really you'll let me oh great THANKS SONICCC YOU'RE THE CUTEST AND GREATEST AND.." "and.can, you let go please.I cant breath." gasped Sonic "Oh soz sonicku" she sheepishly said  
  
"But I better go to Rouge just once though so Im not Rude" she said "yeah sure I got my own sleepover at Tails so were both out tonight..but until then we could. do something?" "Oh sorry Sonic I have to go now" she said looking crestfallen at the missed opportunity Sonic also looked Crest fallen looked deep into her eyes then quickly away" oh ok see ya later then" Amy reached up and touched Sonics arm "bye" she smiled and walked out "Jeez shes got a nice ass" thought Sonic. SPLUNK he hit himself with green jelly" I really gotta get away from her for a while to think straight so this sleepover will be perfect.well better pack" He dashed off to his room and pulled out his Sega sports bag and packed his stuff "Toothbrush, Pyjamas, Sonic Mega Collection for Gamecube, Sweets and a photo of Amy Rose.no wait that's not an essential.. but it feels like it is...well I err might as well keep it in there for now"  
  
He then collected his money and keys and set off for Station Square Train. 


	8. Randomness Returns

Chapter 8  
  
The random filled sleepover  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ not here again" groaned Knuckles.."Seriously I must have been drugged this time!!"  
  
"Lighten up Knucklehead and have some fun Chaos0 is looking after the emerald OK" Said Sonic slapping his friend on the back. "OK" said Knuckles Punching his friend in the back  
  
As Sonic lay on the floor writhing and aching, Miles bounced in "Yayyyyy lets set up sleeping bags in the same order as last time ME next to Sonic"  
  
Sonic winced "ah I would complain.but I can't move.oooh."  
  
"Hheheh now u see why I am the guardian "grinned Knuckles "Now what shall we do?" asked Knuckles who then smacked Tails in the mouth "NO suggestions from you ok"  
  
"OW" whimpered the Fox..."But I have a." "You'll have a bruised leg if you don't shut up!"  
  
"Hmm I wish we could go swimming," said Knuckles Tails flew into the air and squeaked, "I have a swi." CRACK Knuckles jumped and hit Tails in the shin. "Ooooow." he cried Sonic pulled himself up and groaned "oww maybe we should listen to him for a second ok Knux?" "Bah I suppose so"  
  
Tails stepped a few steps away from Knuckles " I made a swimming pool in the underground lab complete with hot tub" he grinned Sonic rubbed his back.."sure need one of them"  
  
"AHHHHHH WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE ITS NOT LIKE ANYTHING WAS STOPPING HIM" screamed Knuckles.the fox and hog just looked at each confused then ran off to the lab.  
  
When they got down there Sonic looked around.."Errrr Tails., did u make any separate changing rooms" Sonic asked nervously "No why would we need that?" said Tails with a blank look  
  
"oh the ignorance of a 12 year old" signed Sonic and Knuckles Sonic looked at a strange cupboard type machine and said "I'll just get changed in there" he zipped as Tails screamed "ahh Sonic no I haven't tested that fully its a bio-mass solidifier which enables body tissue 12.9% of its original properties harder and so.." Crack-Knuckles fist hit Tails "Meaning what??" asked the Echidna "Simply enough it gives you a 6 pack" tails whimpered Knuckles smacked his own stomach "huh no need for that on me" he flexed all his muscles."But I could look even cooler" Tails screamed "Yeah but Im not sure what the effects are!!! It might no work 100% ok so shut up ,," he ran over to the machine and hit off "SONIC get out". The door slid open to reveal Sonic with a stomach of harder abdomens.. "hey it worked" squeaked Tails..  
  
MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA.came and evil laugh as Dr Robotnik appeared.." I heard of your latest invention Tails and I will use it to be a LEAN mean ruler MWAHAAHA... He ran to it and went inside BOOM..he then came out again with a stomach even bigger than before. "Told you it wasn't 100% working" laughed Tails  
  
"ahhhh " screamed eggman wobbling away into his eggy..ship thing an flying away..  
  
"OK.....now all that crap we could have done without so lets please get on wit the swim!" muttered Knuckles.  
  
So soon they were all having a laugh. apart from Sonic who remembered he coudnt swim so he floated around screaming "ahhh help help im drowning" until Tails pointed out he was on the side of the pool not in the water.. "Oh yeah.. easy mistake to make though!" he said pompously  
  
Later as they all climbed into their sleeping bags and after a few levels of sonic3/knuckles on SMC they turned it off and started talking "Hey I know" squeaked Miles."Lets tell ghost stories.but not scary ones.. ones with..hot chocolate" "and ponies " mimicked Knuckles CRACK for once Tails hit Knuckles..Knuckles blinked then shoved Tails over  
  
"How about we about girls again" asked Knuckles " I mean ever since Cream arrived she's been so into you tails" said Knuckles grinning "What do you mean?" asked a clueless Tails "durr she loves you.wants to be your girlfriend. Wants to get married to you , get you own place and have kids." Sonic butted in with a grin. "oh great now I'll have nightmares" grumbled Tails who then fell asleep.  
  
Knuckles looked at Sonic then said "so where were we about Amy Rose eh? Seen any more of her .as Rouge told me.." Sonic acted quickly " and Rouge will be told about this." he pulled out a photo showing Knuckles sitting next to Rouge and her birthday party with his eyes focused on hr breast and hands ever so close to her ass "if you don't shut up" Knuckles gulped "k.ignore what I say .o.k. going to sleep now.night" he rolled over into a ball then started snoring "Finally some peace to think of her....mmmm.but wait who says she still likes me.im such a jerk I doubt it meep meep "why does this always happen!" groaned Sonic pressing a button on his cell phone  
  
" Hello" "Hi sonic its rouge im just phoning to say.ahh..no get off Amy shh I think he must know..no wait ahhhcome on please he might ahhh no fair gimme that ,(then amys vocie) oh God please no don't listen to her. I ahkhhhe(back to Rouge) look she thinks u ..no don't touch that -BEEP  
  
"Now what the hell was that all about"..Sonic pulled his sleeping bag and quickly went to sleep. 


	9. A Angel assistance

Chapter 9  
  
Which path to run on  
  
As sonic was zipping through the mystic ruins and onto the train to station square he saw a pink flower "That reminds me of Amy" he thought "Wait..what am I thinking...erm erm and that errr orange one of Tails and Red one of Knuckles ..yep" He brushed that moment away and got into a compartment of the train and sat down next to a hedgehog with a pure white clothes , long black hair and quills with red stripes and a golden staff. "Finished running yet Sonic?" the white hedgehog asked "huh. Sorry what.yeah ive finished my jog if that's what you mean whoever you are" he said a little confused  
  
The stranger sighed "no you idiot have you run into your true feelings yet? Do you love Amy Rose?"  
  
"oh that well...wait WHAT THE HELL . who are you what do you know" Sonic shouted angrily and confused  
  
The white stranger simply smiled " Heaven knows what happening with Love you know Sonic but you seem to be slow at this unlike running so I'm giving you a hand..Sonic events performed may seem evil but without evil there will be no love or goodness im sorry for it but things will work out I promise you.Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog.Chaos Control"  
  
Then with a flash we was gone "WHAT THE HELL????..Shadow?? what on earth or heaven ...no ..but what.an Angel.what the..evil events??.Shadow..an angel???....none of this makes sence..especially Shadow as an Angel" he said in a scared mumble  
  
"um...I guess I had to much to drink or something..Sheesh" he shook his head then got off the train and as he ran back to his apartment he sensed danger.and He sure found it  
  
"SWEET ZOMBIE JESUS.fire fire FIRE!!!!" he screamed  
  
The whole apartment block was alight with a blaze of cruel flames burning up and down crumbling the bricks and shattering the windows.  
  
Former crime fighters turned Firemen CHAOTIX were trying to fight the blaze but it wasn't working. "Vector!!!!" Sonic Screamed "Is any one in there!!!!!" he shouted pointing to the apartment blocks "Well we have checked everyone on the list bar one..um..let me check.Amelia Rose" he said before quickly throwing more water at the fire. Sonic looked up and gasped "AMY" 


	10. Running into True Feelings

Chapter 10  
  
Running into true feelings  
  
"No" Sonic screamed into the night, "NOOO" . "AMY.No.No.. NO.this cant be happening.god .please.I wanted to tell her.. no please no"  
  
(Can u feel life moving through your mind? Oooh looks like it came back for more, Can you feel time slipping down your spine? Ooh you try and try to ignore But u can hardly swallow your fears and pain)  
  
Sonic looked into the nights sky and clenched his fist."no it can't end like this it simply cant"  
  
(And you can't help but follow  
  
It puts you right back where u came  
  
Live and Learn hanging on the edge of tomorrow On the words of yesterday  
  
Live and Learn if u beg and if u borrow you may never find your way)  
  
Sonics eyes filled with tears as he stared at the flaming building, he felt a powerful feeling inside a mixture of anguish and Love.but he feared the love was pointless, as now he couldn't never truly find out if he did love Amy the anger in him was rising. He felt himself losing control  
  
(Can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah now u face down on the floor  
  
But you can save your sorrow  
  
You payed in trade And you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came)  
  
"Amy.I wont let this happen to you" Sonic muttered clenching his fist and quivering his muscles in tension He felt his spikes rise and lengthen , his muscles expand, his feet arching slightly and his body felt a shock like red hot lighting . "AGGHHHHHHHHHH.. AHHAHHHHHHHHH.TERIYAAA" He screamed as his blue spikes turned yellow.  
  
"AHHAH Super Sonics back" he shouted  
  
In his more powerful state he rushed into the flames and up the building defying gravity and pain "Amy please hold on," he thought He flew up numerous stairs, praying she was ok, he avoided more flames then came to his floor. He smashed his way into his apartment which had rubble collapsed around it due to the fire and he saw Amy cowering in a corner gently sobbing.  
  
"Amy" Super Sonic said Amy looked up and saw Super Sonic and then felt herself being lifted up and out of the window in his arms.  
  
Amy squeezed Sonic as they were still flying in gratitude and to her surprise he hugged her back Then when they got to the floor they looked up at the burning flats.then they looked into each other's eyes "Amy.I have run into my true feelings.I love you" he said "Oooh Sonic!! I love you too" she squealed  
  
Then Sonic kissed her, passionately and lovingly and as he did he looked into the building and saw the white figure smiling at him "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog" he thought before kissing Amy again.  
  
The end 


End file.
